7 liens
by lasurvolte
Summary: Ecrites pour la commu 7 liens, 7 fics sur 7 thèmes... Thème 1 : la jalousie : Qui l’aurait cru ? Hikaru est jaloux ! Thème 2 : livre : suite de jalousie ! Thème 3 : au revoir
1. Jalousie

**Titre : **Jalousie

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi T_T

**Résumé :** Qui l'aurait cru ? Hikaru est jaloux !!!

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple : **Hikaru/Akira

**Thème :** Jalousie

**Note :** écrite pour la commu 7 liens.

*************

Hikaru avait bien quelques défauts, trop impulsif, un peu susceptible, se laissant trop facilement provoqué, et aussi un mauvais caractère qu'il ne pouvait ignorer. Mais il n'était pas vraiment jaloux, et si parfois il enviait les gens, alors il s'arrangeait pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait plutôt que de les jalouser.

Alors qui aurait cru qu'un jour funeste, ou en tout cas terrible, il connaitrait cette rage qui consume, ce désir impalpable, cette impression de ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur, cet envie de voler l'objet de nos convoitises, la jalousie, ce sentiment qui nous brûlait l'âme et le cœur.

Hikaru grinçait des dents, parce qu'il était jaloux. Oui jaloux. Et impossible de se débarrasser de ce sentiment.

Seulement quand il l'annonça à Akira, celui-ci fut pris d'une crise de fou rire, et pourtant ça n'avait vraiment rien de drôle.

- Ne te moque pas !!

- Shindo, es-tu réellement sérieux ? Tu es jaloux… …

De nouveau sans pouvoir se retenir Tôya pouffa. C'était très rare de le voir craquer de cette manière, mais il fallait dire que cette fois-ci il avait une bonne raison.

- Franchement Tôya, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

- C'est parce que tu ne t'es pas entendu.

Le garçon aux mèches blondes prit un air boudeur et énervé, même s'il était très agréable de voir Akira rire de cette manière, il n'aimait pas sa manière de se moquer. Alors que son problème était plutôt grave quoi, il était jaloux et voilà que l'autre s'en amusait.

- Tu m'énerves vraiment Tôya, je ne te dirai jamais plus rien.

- Bien sûr que tu me diras encore beaucoup de choses

- Moui

- Allez, je sais bien que tu ne peux rien me cacher…

Hikaru secoua la tête.

- Rappelle-moi pourquoi on sort ensembles déjà ?

- Parce qu'après s'être poursuivit mutuellement on a découvert qu'on partageait plus qu'une amitié et une rivalité ?

C'était d'ailleurs exactement comme ça que ça s'était passé. Des mois de poursuites, voire des années à se chercher, à se courir après, et voilà comment tout avait finis, un Hikaru hésitant qui avait embrassé un Akira rouge de gêne et une déclaration plus tard, les voilà qui sortait ensembles. Ca semblait rapide dit comme ça, ça avait pourtant prit beaucoup de temps, entre les fois où ils se faisaient la tête, les autres fois où ils s'engueulaient, d'autres fois encore où ils étaient bien plus préoccupés par des concours de go que par les beaux yeux de l'autres. Mais voilà enfin c'était fait, et maintenant Hikaru était jaloux.

- Shindo tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter autant pour ça.

- Viens dire ça à ma jalousie.

- Mais quand même…

- Quoi quand même ? Arrête de te moquer !!

Akira lui sourit, se retint de rire à nouveau, Hikaru était déjà bien assez énervé comme ça, et finalement lui embrassa la joue.

- Mais vraiment Shindo, être jaloux du go…

L'autre rechigna, et Akira ajouta :

- Enfin t'inquiète pas je t'aime plus que le go.

Froncement de sourcil de la part d'Hikaru.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui vraiment.

Soulagé, le garçon aux mèches blondes retrouva instantanément son sourire et sa bonne humeur. Akira en profita alors, sortant un Goban :

- Ca te dit une petite partie ?

C'était le début d'une très loooongue histoire…

Fin.

L'autatrice : mon premier Hikaru/Akira, dur dur d'écrire sur ce petit couple, que pourtant j'affectionne.


	2. Cadeau empoisonné

**Titre : **Cadeau empoisonné

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi T_T

**Résumé :** Le cadeau d'Akira, mais Hikaru ça le fait pas rire.

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple : **Hikaru/Akira

**Thème :** Livre

**Note :** écrite pour la commu 7 liens. On peut considérer ça comme la suite de jalousie.

*************

- Tu déconnes là Tôya ?

Le garçon dénommé était tellement écroulé de rire sur le plancher, qu'il ne pouvait nier être en train de déconner. Et effectivement, il se moquait. Hikaru vexé croisa les bras, et s'assit en prenant soin de tourner le dos à son petit ami.

Akira finit par réussir, avec peine, à se calmer, et se tenant d'une main le ventre, qu'il avait douloureux à force de rire, il posa l'autre sur l'épaule d'Hikaru.

- Allez boude pas, c'est parce que je te trouve mignon Shindô.

- Je vais vraiment finir par penser qu'il y a que le Go qui compte pour toi.

Tôya embrassa les cheveux d'Hikaru.

- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai, sinon je ne prendrais pas autant de plaisir à te taquiner.

Hikaru hocha lentement la tête.

- N'empêche que ton cadeau est empoisonné.

- Je t'en ferai un plus beau pour ton anniversaire.

Le garçon aux mèches blondes se retourna pour fusiller son petit ami du regard.

- Rien sur le Go !

- Rien sur le Go, promis.

- Merci.

Puis Hikaru ramassa le livre « gagner au go contre n'importe quel adversaire », et alla le ranger dans sa bibliothèque.

- En attendant va falloir que tu te fasses pardonner de cet affront ! Ordonna le garçon à Akira avant de se placer en face de lui.

- Ah oui comment ?

Les yeux de Shindô s'allumèrent d'un coup, il s'approcha un peu aguicheur vers son chéri, l'embrassa près des lèvres, et finit par venir murmurer à son oreille :

- Laisse-moi te mettre une pâtée d'enfer au Go.

Et Hikaru se recula tout sourire, alors qu'Akira fronçait les sourcils, frustré.

Ce n'était qu'un juste retour des choses…

Fin.

L'autatrice : Akira a un de ces humours dans mes fics. Enfin Hikaru aussi…


	3. Au revoir

**Titre : **Au revoir

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi T_T

**Résumé :** Hikaru n'aime pas dire au revoir…

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple : **Hikaru/Akira

**Thème :** Au revoir

**Note :** écrite pour la commu 7 liens.

**Note 2 :** GROS spoil sur Saï !!

*************

Hikaru avait appris à dire au revoir. Même s'il ne le voulait pas, même si les séparations font toujours mal, il n'avait pas eu le choix.

Quand il était plus jeune, il n'avait jamais pensé que les gens pouvaient partir ou disparaître si facilement, il prenait pour acquis que les personnes qu'il connaissait et aimait serait toujours là. Mais voilà il s'était trompé.

Il avait tout d'abord perdu Saï et malgré ses efforts insensés pour avancer dans le monde du Go, jamais le fantôme n'était réapparu. Il avait finit par dire au revoir à celui qui lui avait tout appris de ce jeu, refusant encore de prononcer des adieux.

Et aujourd'hui, des larmes roulaient sur ses joues, il venait de perdre une personne très cher pour lui. Avec qui il avait partagé de nombreuses parties de Go, contre qui il s'était battu, et qu'il avait toujours beaucoup aimé. Pourquoi fallait-il que les gens partent ? On leur court après, on les défis, on les aime et voilà il finissait par s'évaporer, ou comme là mourir. Hikaru en était sûr, il détestait les au revoir, et il détestait les enterrements.

Puis soudain une main serra la sienne, fort, plus fort, indiquant qu'elle ne le lâcherait pas, qu'elle serait là le plus longtemps possible. Shindô se retourna et regarda Akira droit dans les yeux :

- Si un jour je dois te dire au revoir, je te jure que…

- Cela n'est pas près d'arriver Shindô

Hikaru acquiesça, un peu rassuré, puis regarda les pompes funèbres déposés le cercueil de son grand père au fond du trou. Murmurant un au revoir à cet homme avec qui il avait joué de nombreuses parties de Go et qui avait toujours su l'amuser…

Fin.

L'autatrice : Et oui j'ai tué le grand-père d'Hikaru pour mes fins personnels, je suis trop méchante, pauuuvre grand-père qu'avait rien demandé à personne, j'en m'en veux…


	4. Chacun dans son coin

**Titre : **Chacun dans son coin

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit ^^)

**Disclaimer :** pas à moi

**Résumé :** chacun dans son coin désir quelque chose…

**Genre : **ficclet

**Couple : **y en a pas vraiment mais bon

**Thème :** désir

**Note :** écrite pour la commu 7 liens

* * *

Akira était tellement concentré sur sa partie qu'il ne remarquait pas qu'Hikaru plus loin dans le fond le guettait avec quelque chose de brillant dans les yeux. Quelque chose qui trahissait un sentiment caché au fond de son cœur. Mais Tôya ne le voyait pas, il pensait plus à cette partie et à comment la remporter.

Dans le fond cela arrangeait celui aux mèches blondes, puisqu'il pouvait se donner à cœur joie à regarder son rival. Le mâter outrageusement aurait d'ailleurs été le mot juste. En plus Saï était lui aussi tellement préoccupé par la partie qu'il ne se rendait compte de rien non plus. Et même s'il l'avait vu il aurait juste pensé qu'Hikaru désirait voir Akira gagner.

Voir Akira gagner, Shindô le souhaitait c'était vrai, voulant être le seul à battre son rival. Pourtant à cet instant il désirait tout à fait autre chose.

Hmm par exemple que Tôya le regarde.

Ou alors qu'il s'approche et le sert doucement dans ses bras.

Encore mieux… Qu'il…

Il dut mettre un terme à ses pensées, la partie venait de se terminer et c'était une victoire complète pour son rival. Hikaru rangea donc ses désirs dans un coin de sa tête et s'approcha du vainqueur.

- Félicitation Tôya.

Maintenant c'était à son tour de jouer.

OOO

Hikaru était tellement concentré sur sa partie qu'il n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien faire Akira en ce moment. Pourtant il n'était pas loin, dans les spectateurs à regarder celui aux mèches blondes si fixement, qu'il semblait que ses yeux allaient sortir de leur orbite. La partie l'intéressait assez peu, malgré ce que les autres pensaient, pour une fois il était intéressé par tout à fait autre chose et ses désirs étaient différents que ce qu'on aurait pu croire. Il voulait qu'Hikaru le rattrape dans le go, certes, mais si l'autre avait pu l'attraper tout court cela aurait été pas mal aussi. Juste comme ça un jour qu'il s'accroche à lui, s'agrippe, ne veuille plus le lâcher et ce n'est pas Akira qui lui demanderait de le faire.

Bien sûr est-ce que cela arriverait ? Alors que Shindô ne semblait le voir que comme son rival, son adversaire, celui qu'il poursuivait pour le go, Tôya désirait autre chose, il voulait plus. Par exemple qu'il le prenne dans ses bras ou alors qu'il…

Mais voilà qu'Hikaru venait de remporter sa partit, ce n'était pas le moment de songer à tout ça.

- Félicitation Shindô !

OOO

Plus tard le soir, chacun de leur côté vont y repenser, à ce désir qu'ils ont… Ils vont juste y songer, l'imaginer, sans oser se l'avouer. Pas tout de suite, pas maintenant. Plus tard.

_Quand je l'aurai rattrapé_, songeait Hikaru

_Quand il m'aura rattrapé_, songeait Akira.

Et alors ce jour, il l'embrasserait à pleine bouche, sans lui laisser le choix.

Fin.

L'autatrice : enfiiiiiiin, enfin, enfin !


End file.
